


Conflicts

by chan_bi



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_bi/pseuds/chan_bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another confrontation between a lawman and an outlaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I did while not sleeping 
> 
> As always thanks Eli and Daisy for helping me out

\- Boyd, I’m telling you for the last time. This ends now.

\- Oh really?

\- Yes, I’ve given you enough warning. Do I give you the idea of being the kind of person who does empty threats?

\- Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, don’t we?

\- You’re unbelievable! Stop smiling, I’m serious. 

\- Of course you are, stealing is a grave crime. I understand your Marshal training is telling you not to turn a blind eye to this, even knowing me as you do.

\- I’ll say especially knowing you as I do. The fact that you are, well, you, is aggravating the situation, not the other way around. You doing acts like this one all your life even more so. Don’t you think about other people every once in a while?

\- This coming from you, Raylan? Really? You are really trying to educate another human being into thinking of people other than himself? You are the second self-centered person in the Great State of Kentucky, Raylan Givens, and you know it. 

-Mhm

-Besides a life of crime does have its benefits, but I have to admit, and believe me when I’m telling you this, annoying you is one I really enjoy.

\- Oh, don’t worry Boyd, I do.

\- But it doesn’t necessarily have to be this way; it doesn’t have to tear apart our friendship.

\- Friendship? Really? 

\- For the lack of a better word to describe this. What I’m saying Raylan is that you have to stop angrily criticizing me for doing this kind of actions; you have to let it go. There are more important things. We have been through too much. 

\- Don’t say it!

-After all we…

\- God, every time… You can’t keep going on with this.

\- We dug coal together.

\- For the last time, that does not give you the authority to steal all the blankets, Boyd.


End file.
